Personal transportation devices may provide a great deal of benefits and convenience in both urban and rural settings. For example, college students are under a lot of pressure to get to classes on time. Many schools around the world are so large that getting from one building or area on campus to another can take longer than a student has between classes. Although scooters, rollerblades, skateboards, bicycles, or cars may shorten the commute, these conventional devices all have limited functions and may be inconvenient to carry or store when not in use.
In another example, in large warehouses and facilities, workers are often required to travel a great distance in order to perform and complete their work. As a result, a great deal of production time may be wasted on getting the workers from one point to another. Gas or electric-powered vehicles are often used for many tasks in these settings. But these conventional vehicles may be very expensive to purchase and maintain so that many businesses may not be able to afford them.
Conventional gas-powered vehicles such as automobiles have caused road congestion and higher prices for gasoline. There have been efforts to replace automobiles with other forms of transportation devices such as inline skates, scooters, and Segways. These conventional devices, however, all have flaws that often raise many issues, such as legality, inconvenience, security, safety, and, thus, render them unsuitable for practical day-to-day use.